supersmashplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines for the Wiki
Here is the official Rules and Guidelines for this wiki. Rules Please don't put False Information Putting False information such as, "Ed is a secret gay" or, "DSP is a evil person" counts as false information. Looking at you hideous VenturianTale fangirls. Never Vandalize any pages The Super Smash Plush Wiki is for research purposes or to help newer people on Super Smash Plush to understand what happens in the storyline. A person that is exploring the wiki or a Admin will not be amused by vandalism such as gibberish or spammed words. Fanon Content is not tolerated on this wiki This is the Canon wiki, what do you expect? We can't accept stuff like a OC made by the fans. Only Kirbymasters87 can pick the characters for each of the games and movies. Don't Raid the Wiki Raiding is prohibited on this wiki and all other wikis as raiders can ruin pages, fill up the blogs or Message Walls, and more. Admins will protect the wiki by permanently banning them from the wiki for raiding. Don't harass other users Harassing other using users could annoy somebody, if you have someone on your tail, talk to a admin, Kirbymasters87 is the most recommended for this problem. The admins can possibly give a look at this and see why they can do. Obscure Images are not allowed Why? Because it could cause the wiki to get shut down if there was pornographic content. Don't be all political Political content on this wiki shall not be featured on this wiki. Why? Political content may make some users uncomfortable. Ask Kirbymasters87 if you see any political blogs, comments, or messages on Message walls. I can solve that problem in a snap of a finger with a infinite ban on the person that is being political. Don't put anything Fortnite related While it is the biggest video game of all time, I don't think it belong in this wiki at all. This will result in a 1 week ban so we can all relax and do our edits. You can't date Dating is prohibited on this wiki. We're fine with you having a basic conversation with a friend. As long as we don't catch you dating. Don't delete any warnings on your message wall The Warnings are very important as you'll need to follow them so you can follow them. There is no warning for deleting a welcome message as it's not important. Have fun on the Wiki Now that you read all the rules, have fun. Go make your edits to help the wiki. Bans/Blocks *If you break a rule, you'll get warning from the admins. *If you break another rule or break the same rules again, you'll be blocked for 1-7 days, depends on how bad you break the rules. *If you continue, you'll be blocked for 1-5 weeks, it again depends on how bad you break the rules. *Continue for even longer, then it will result in a 1 month ban. *Continue for just about as long as we expect, your getting banned from this wiki for life. Don't even think about evading by using another account.